Dance, Dance
by JenniferRain
Summary: Gabriella walked in for classes and walked out in love...? Temporary Hiatus!


**Dance, Dance- by Jenn.**

**A/N: New story, suprisingly not a one shot or a song fic, although music and dance has more to do with it than normally. Rated Teen for breif language and mild.. romance later on in the story. Ryan and Gabi, Troy and Shar, other pairings vary. Lotsa drama and humor and teen love. Read and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: As much as i would love to own/be part of HSM i am not, nor am i asociates with anyone involved in the phenomenon, as much as i would love to be connected with Lucas Grabeel and the group. but alas, i'm just a dreamer who likes to write. Lucky me. **

Gabriella walked up to the brick and stucco building and gripped the cold metal handle. She pulled open the door and let out the cool air conditioning, shivering as it swept over her. She smiled. 'This should be fun, I havent done something like this in years.' she thought happily to herself.

She was now a freshman at a local community college, still in Albequerque. She hadnt changed mych since high school, but she had transferred to a private school in her Senior year and lost touch with old friends. She and Troy the basketball hunk had broken up toward the end of junior year. She stood in the hallway, lingering for a moment on her fond memories then opened the door to Evans and Evans dance academy. She hadnt even thought twice of the name. Evans was a common name, wasnt it?

She walked in with the rest of her friends. A couple students from her photography class thought it would be fun to take dance classes and invited Gabi along. They sat talking and laughing excitedly, awaiting the beginning of class. Suddenly a door that read "Staff Only" opened, and there stood a familiar face.

Ryan Evans stood there, at the door, glancing nonchalantely at his class. Some students thought he was just another student, others were confused and found it amusing that a kid barely older than themselves was supposed to be teaching. Gabriella was stunned, but she didnt doubt his abilities. Ryan stood in front of the class looking bored, until an eerie hush fell over the room when people finally realized they should shut up.

"Hey. Can I start now? You already wasted 5 minutes." he said rolling his eyes slightly. The class exchanged confused glances as he continued. "I'm Ryan Evans and I'll be teaching you how to dance. And yes, I'm just a freshman in college, but i've been dancing since i was four, so i think i know what i'm doing. I've been teaching classes for four years. My mother was on broadway, my father is a proffessional choreographer, and my sister and I are following in their footsteps." He paused, looking around. His eyes widened with mild suprise as he saw a girl towards the back who looked extremely familiar. 'Could that be Gabriella?' he wondered silently.

"I will not tolerate rude, snide, or innapropriate speech or conduct in this class. You will be removed immediately if you behave as such." Again, he paused, studying the faces of his students who were fidgeting slightly. "If you're expecting an easy hobby, are not completely dedicated, or to you few guys, think it's an easy way to a girl's heart and bed, leave now. In this class you will be tested and put to work in extrenes. Dance isnt easy. It takes passion, heart, mind, dedication, time, effort, and physical fitness." he stopped, his eyes scanning the small crowd in front of him, expecting half the class to leave or at least glance at the door. But they seemed as stubborn as him.

"It's also fun, and.. well-" he paused, smirking. "You'll find out more when i bring in my assistant." Gabriella smiled to herself. 'Same old Ryan.' she thought. She expected Sharpay to act as his assistant, but was wrong. He brought in a pretty girl with short shorts and a comfortable but revealing grey tank top. She glared at the class when one of the guys let out a whistle. She and Ryan appraoched eachother as the music started, fire in their eyes and passion in their hearts. Gabi watched them with intrest. Ryann was smirking the whole time as the guys in the class eyed him jealously...

**A/N: Allrighty, there's the first chapter. Who's the girl? What's the dance? haha I'm bored out of my mind so i figured i'll leave you all on the little unimportant cliffie. Lets just think ahead a bit, next chapter will be all about the first lesson, where Gabi ends up without a partner and her instructer, Mr. Ryan Evans, dances with her. Oohlala. 3 Then, the next chapter, old friends catch up and go out to a club.. It should be fun to write and even more fun to read... i hope. Drop in and leave a review, if you can. It'll be highly appreciated. Love you all. **


End file.
